The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recognizing patterns. In particular, the present invention relates to a single input, single output network system capable of learning to respond to particular values of input. The present invention is a comparator. network.
To date, no one has been able to successfully build a computer system which can autonomously see, hear, feel, move avoiding collision, etc.
Much work has been done in the fields of image recognition, speech recognition, collision avoidance, etc., and, although much progress has been made in these fields, no system has been developed which can see, hear, or move with the diversity and grace of a human or of many other animals. It is becoming apparent therefore that computers just cannot perform certain tasks, or at the very least do not seem to be well suited for human-like performance in these areas.